


Forever

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, First Kiss, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

They did it. They are safe. Crowley and Aziraphale had saved the world. They were now at the Ritz, keeping a promise they had made many years ago. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, breaking Crowley’s train of thought.  
Startled, Crowley said, “Yes, angel?”  
Aziraphale started fiddling with the hem of his overcoat, “I- I-..”   
He sighed and said, “The first time I saw you, I was surprised.”

Crowley’s heart stopped. Was this it? Did Aziraphale realize he didn’t want to be friends with a demon? Was he about to lose the one good thing in life? He braced himself for something he should have seen coming. He was a fool for ever thinking that Aziraphale would even want to be with Crowley. 

“ In Heaven, we were told that demons were creatures who only wanted to cause pain and fear. That they were dark and hideous.”

Crowley’s eyes were swimming with unshed tears. He was really stupid for falling in love with Aziraphale. He was an angel for God’s sake! He could never want Crowley, a demon. Even so, Aziraphale’s words ripped Crowley’s heart out of his chest.

“My first thought when you approached me on the wall was, “Heaven must be wrong, because this is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.” 

Crowley’s heart stopped for the second time that day. Was he hearing right? Did Aziraphale, one of God’s angels, just call Crowley, a demon, gorgeous? Was Crowley, finally, finally, going to let himself hope? He looked at Aziraphale, who’s blue eyes were shining with tears.

“Ever since then you had my heart. You had my heart when you sneaked all of the children onto Noah’s Ark. You had my heart that day we ate oysters together. You had my heart at the Globe Theatre. You had my heart the day you saved me in Paris. You had my heart the day you saved me and my books.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath and looked at Crowley with his those blue eyes that always made Crowley’s heart skip a beat. Aziraphale smiled warily and wiped his eyes.

“I never expected you to feel the same. I just need you to know. As one of my brothers once said, “Happiness isn’t in the having, it’s in just being.” I know that this might ruin our friendship and I understand if you don’t want to see me any-”

Crowley leans in and softly brushes his lips against Aziraphale’s and pulls back. Crowley looks up to see silent tears streaming down Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale starts to say something but Crowley interrupts him.

“Of course I feel the same! I've been pining for over 6,000 years!”

Crowley takes a deep breath and continues.

“Before I talked to you on the Wall I had been seen by other angels. They all tried to kill me before I even said a word to them. Then I saw you. I had seen you around the garden before. You always talked to the animals and admired the flowers. When you didn’t try to kill me when I first talked to you, I was shocked. Seeing you so intent on doing the right thing, even if it went against God. They say a demon can only fall once, but that day I fell for a second time.”

Aziraphale reaches over and holds Crowley’s hand. Crowley shyly looks up from behind his glasses and smiles. Aziraphale signals for the waiter to come and asks for the bill. They pay and leave a good tip. Crowley is driving at a reasonable speed for the first time in years. Aziraphale, an angel who has seen the creation of Earth and humanity, has never felt happier. They pulled up to the bookshop and went in, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Crowley woke up in pure bliss. He and Aziraphale had fallen asleep together in the flat above the bookshop. They had spent the rest of the evening cuddled together and Crowley had fallen asleep to the sound of Aziraphale reading to him. Crowley looked down at Aziraphale, he had the smallest smile on his face and he looked more relaxed than he had in a long time.

Crowley couldn’t help but think how it would be to wake up next to him forever. How his life would be next to his angel would be. They would get married, no doubt. Hell, he would marry Aziraphlae at this very moment. He could imagine them in a cottage away from the city. He would have his own greenhouse and Aziraphlae would have his own shelf for his books.

Drunk on happy thought, Crowley murmurs, “Marry me, Angel.” 

What Crowley didn't know was that Aziraphale was awake the entire time and heard Crowley ask him to marry him. Aziraphale immediately sat up and looked at Crowley in pure shock. It was at times like this that Crowley was glad demons couldn’t blush. Yet, he felt heat creep up his neck as he started to stammer out an apology.

“Ngk! Angel! I- I’m I- I didn’t realize you were awake! I didn’t mean anything! Unless you want to, I- I- didn’t mean anything by it!”

Crowley looks everywhere but Aziraphale, scared of what he’ll see in the ocean blue eyes. He feels small scales appear on his face, they always did when he felt nervous (it happened mostly around Aziraphale). He felt warm hands cup his cheek. His eyes snapped back and looked at Aziraphale.

“Darling, I’ve been in love with you for 6000 years. I would marry you on any given day. I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my existence by your side. I understand if you didn't mean anything by what you said, but know that I would marry you in a heartbeat." 

Crowley grabs Aziraphale's hand gently and whispers, "Marry me, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiles softly and says, “Of course, Darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! <3 Will post a chapter three! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I could make this a series, if you want to see that please let me know!


End file.
